


Base Componds for Molotov Cocktails & Redheads are a Volatile Combination

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: government inter and intra-agency mixers are hell on personal lives [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Redheads Taking Over the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman gestured to the empty seat next to Pepper and Pepper waved her phone at it. “Which one of the suits is yours?”</p><p>“Ah, I'd really rather not claim any of them,” Pepper said with a faint smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base Componds for Molotov Cocktails & Redheads are a Volatile Combination

**Author's Note:**

> Another random series of ficlets, I'd apologize, but the voices in my head keep talking. It's hard to hear over them.
> 
> This is the author basically saying, "YOU GOT A SHOW NEAR OR IN DRIVING DISTANCE TO NYC OR VIRGINIA OR TIES TO SOME KIND OF GOV'TMENT AGENCY? I WILL MAKE THEM SNARK AT EACH OTHER. WATCH ME." or something to that effect.

“So, which one is yours?” 

Pepper looked up from typing out a response on her phone to the smirking red head in a slinky blue gown. It was Dior if Pepper wasn't mistaken. 

She wasn't. 

She knew the new fall line like she knew just how long it was going to take for her to apologize to Governor Mattheson about Tony hitting on his wife. “I beg your pardon?”

The woman gestured to the empty seat next to Pepper and Pepper waved her phone at it. “Which one of the suits is yours?” She sat down with a grateful little huff stretching out her legs, crossing them at the ankle.

“Ah, I'd really rather not claim any of them,” Pepper said with a faint smile.

The laugh that answered was rich and just this side of irreverent. “Oh, lord. Do I know how that goes. Always the power behind the throne never the bride. Or something. I'm Donna by the way.”

Pepper could tell a lot from a person's handshake and Donna's was dry, strong, and smoothly dealt. Just like a good scotch. She rolled her eyes and made a note to stop the fostering of her “Tony voice” in her head. She even sent an email to herself about it. She cc'd Coulson. It would make him laugh.

“I will gut him.”

Pepper didn't need to look up and just pushed a toe against the chair opposite her to free it for Natasha. “You aren't allowed. Coulson will take bloodstain removal out of your clothing budget and you'll be in requisition red tape for a month if you lose another knife.”

“I would use my own. It would be my pleasure,” Natasha said and if Pepper were to characterize it in a tone, she would say that Natasha was pouting.

She, however, said nothing. Because the Black Widow did not pout.

“You can not gut Reed Richards,” Pepper looked up from her phone. “Will a knife even work on him?”

Natasha's smile was cold and thin, like a blade. “It would please me to try.”

“Wow, and I thought working for lawyers made you crazy,” Donna said fishing a flask from the bodice of her gown and pouring Natasha a shot into an empty wine glass. “You need this more than me.”

Natasha tossed it back and winced. There were a few words in Russian and Pepper was surprised to see Natasha flush slightly. “What was that?”

Donna winced. “Possibly Everclear. Possibly something else. Mike had it on him and I appropriated it. Can't have the boss' boytoy drunk and disorderly.”

The three exchanged a look briefly. “I think I'll go check on Steve,” Pepper said looking at the big clock.

“I should see what chaos Clint has wrought. The ice sculpture had the head of a swan at some point,” Natasha said nodding to Donna with a polite little smile.

“Ugh. Fine. I hate these mixers. All the available guys are either gay or creepy or creepy gay. And I don't want to have to protect the boytoy's virtue...again.” Donna took another swig and held her hand out to Pepper. “If you're ever in need of a good lawyer.”

Pepper smirked but took Donna's hand and Natasha put a finger to her ear and whispered into her bracelet in Russian. “Stark Industries is always looking for competency.”

Donna laughed and her fingers tightened slightly. “Oh, sweetie. My boss isn't only competent. He's a goddamn shark.”

Pepper tugged Donna in slightly and winked. “Well, we like those even better, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> So many random tiny story ideas floating around in this series. Please don't look for coherency or any kind of suitable timeline. There is none. Sorry? I just like to imagine the snark and chaos that would occur if any or all of these shows collided in the tiny island of Manhattan or somewhere on the Eastern seaboard where they're all kind of located.


End file.
